memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amazing Grace
About Newton etc I feel it should be specified that it is not a Scottish tune. I say this, because to a lot of Americans the Scots are "English", which is incorrect (don't even get me into the confusion with Irish people, that is yet another matter). The same goes for a lot of other people around the world who don't know the difference. So, it is fair enough to say Newton was an Englishman, but this has to be clarified for such people. As for the facetious comment "this isn't Wikipedia", well yes, it is kind of, and it's about Star Trek. Settling a misconception, especially one which might be partly encouraged from watching this scene in the film is not a bad thing. If you're Scottish, this is something which comes up again and again when you're dealing with people from elsewhere.-RayBell (talk) 18:03, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :And I suppose bringing it up on a page where its only appearance is when being performed by a Scottish character on a traditional Scottish instrument seems to make sense. --LauraCC (talk) 18:06, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ::First of all, don't revert two admins like you know what the hell you are doing, because you don't. Second, people around the world can read English, and know what that means. Third, as an American, the Scottish are whinny idiots. ::If you found that insulting, you should have, and it's exactly how you apparently want me to treat you, since I was always told to treat others the way I want to be treated, and you're whole argument is insulting. The way you wrote your addition is insulting, and the point of MA isn't to talk down to our readers. Good day. - (on an unsecure connection) 18:18, August 16, 2019 (UTC) I do "know what the hell I am doing", since I come from Scotland and am well aware of what I'm talking about. You complain I am "insulting" and then make a comment about Scottish people in general which reflects your personal xenophobia. I don't know what the hell you mean by "people can read English" - that means nothing, the ambiguity is still there. The article should be reworded, for all the reasons I've mentioned. If we can just make that happen, and then we can all shut up about this and do something else. I don't know why this keeps being stymied.-RayBell (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ::No, you don't know; . Thank you for confirming your reading level though, I'll bring this down to that. You can choose at any time to "shut up" about stopping an article to address your non-''Star Trek'' related pet peeve in manner that is insulting to the readers, so please do so. - (on an unsecure connection) 20:01, August 16, 2019 (UTC) My reading level is fine, thanks... I actually work within the publishing industry, hence my specific interest in improving articles concerning scriptwriters and novelists on Memory Alpha. The problem is not with my reading level, but how you phrase things. "People can read English" has no intrinsic meaning other than to say that people are capable of reading words in English. It does not mean that they can understand nuance, navigate ambiguity or otherwise work their way through cultural misconceptions. The peeve here is related to Star Trek since it a) refers to a piece of music used within the Star Trek canon (no pun intended), and b) concerns an article existing on the Memory Alpha wiki. I'll ask you again: please rectify this situation, make the minor appropriate adjustment to this article, and then we can all move on.-RayBell (talk) 14:28, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :::There's NOTHING in there that suggests that it's a Scottish piece of music. All that is stated that it was written by an English clergyman and became a bagpipe standard. NOTHING else. :::I really do not see why this is needed here. The language used is pretty straightforward, and adding a negative portion actually serves to complicate the phrasing. :::Interestingly, there's NOTHING in the Wikipedia article that insists that "contrary to popular belief, it is not a Scottish tune" either. If you have such a beef, why not take it up over there? :::Note that MA tries to keep real world information (that isn't reflected in the Star Trek canon) to an absolute minimum and relies on places like Wikipedia to fill out the full background needed for these things. :::And again, your . -- sulfur (talk) 15:22, August 18, 2019 (UTC)